No Pain
by BlackMorale
Summary: ONEHOST; EdWin & RoyAi. Ed is brought to the hospital to get an injection and... Let's just see what happens...


**Author's Note: **I'm not really into EdWin but I wanted to make this since I was bored and I couldn't sleep the other night. I never read anything like this and if someone already made one similar to this please tell me as calms as you can but you probably would just yell at me so yea...

**Setting:** This happens somewhere after the series. Ed doesn't end up in "our" world but Al does lose his memories. Both of them return to their normal bodies and Roy doesn't get demoted to Corporal. I don't know how these things happen but at least it has a happy ending.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist / fma / Hagane no Renkinjutsushi nor the people in it and the plot.

Sorry if the characters seem a little bit OOC. Alright, I'll shut up now and get on with the story.

**

* * *

****No Pain****

* * *

**(Winry's P.O.V) 

Flashback

_"Al, there's something I need to tell you," I started. "It's about Ed. You swear you won't tell him, okay?"_

_"Yes. Okay what is it?" He replied with a concerned look on his face._

_"Well, I think I... No! I mean he... He's..." Dammit! If it's already hard telling Al, what more when I tell Ed?_

_He raised one eyebrow, putting more pressure on me. "Uh... about Edward, I feel that he's... more than just a friend to me. I also feel that he's more than family to me. I have this feeling towards him that I don't have with other people. It's kind of hard to explain but it makes me feel good and nervous at the same time."_

_"So... what you're saying is that you like... err love him?" I feel my cheeks go red so I turned away before slowly nodding. I notice a grin crawl up to his face making me blush even more._

_"I was thinking of asking advice form you since you are the person closest to him and know a lot about him than other people."_

_"Sure. I'll help."_

_"Thanks, Al," She smiled brightly at him._

End Flashback

Ed and Al decided to spend a month here in Resembool since they were able to achieve their goal of searching for the Philosopher's Stone and return their bodies to their original state. During their stay here, I _will_ tell Ed how I feel. I don't know what his reaction will be but it wouldn't hurt to try, right?

(End P.O.V)

Winry grabbed a couple of flashlights from the drawer and brought them over to Ed and Al's room. "There might be a blackout soon due to this hard rain," Winry tossed the flashlights to them and left the room.

"Ed, when was the last time we checked your height?" Al asked as he glanced at the height chart stuck on the door. Ed froze, pretending not to hear his brother's question.

"Come on, Ed! I think it was nearly six months ago," Al dragged his brother toward the door as Ed struggled.

"Lemme go! I don't want to find out how short I am!" Realizing at what he said, he swung his arms more violently than ever, trying to reach Al who was grabbing the back of shirt. There was a loud cackle of thunder which calmed Ed down and Al had the advantage. He straightened his brother as Ed stood by the door.

"What?" Ed questioned, watching his brother grin. Ed stepped out of the way and brought his eyes to where his brother's finger was.

155 cm.

"Yes!!!" Ed exploded, opening the door and headed for the living room. He opened the front door and ran down the road in the rain yelling 'I got taller!'

"Brother!" Al came running to where Winry and Pinako were.

"What's gotten into him?" Winry asked.

"It was a mistake measuring his height," Al got an umbrella and stepped out of the house.

"Al! Get back here! It's not safe! The kid will walk home when he comes back to his senses," Pinako told him before he started to walk.

* * *

_Knock. Knock._

Winry answered the door and to her surprise, Ed was standing there, dripping wet. He closed his eyes and collapsed as Winry caught him. She wrapped his arm around her neck and supported him as she brought him over to the couch. She took off the young alchemist's wet coat and boots. Al came running and helped Winry bring his brother to their room.

A few minutes later, Winry came carrying a basin of cold water and a few towels. "I think I should help Aunt Pinako with Brother's meal," Al smirked before heading towards the kitchen.

"Winry..." Winry turned to Ed, expecting him to be awake. But she was greeted by a sleeping form tossing and turning in his sleep. She just smiled at him and placed another damp, small towel on his forehead.

* * *

It took Ed three whole days to recover from his high fever and colds. Because of the incident, they decided to bring him to the hospital to get him a vaccine for anti-flu. They knew he would react violently so they told him that he was just getting a check-up. 

"A vaccine?! But they told me I was just getting a check-up!" Ed told the doctor. "You tricked me didn't you?!" Ed shot a death glare toward Al and Winry who were quietly _and innocently_ sitting on the chairs near the wall.

"Mr. Elric, it's only one, simple, _slightly_ painful poke," The doctor told him as calm as he can.

"Ed! Stop being a baby!" Al said, frowning at the fact that his brother was afraid of needles.

"You're quite weird, Ed. You can withstand the pain of automail but you couldn't endure the pain of a small, thin needle pierce into your skin," Winry commented.

"There's no way in hell I'm allowing that thing into my arm!" Ed retorted.

"Nurse, I need more help with this." The doctor told the nurse who was standing beside Winry. As she left the room, a man's voice was heard.

"Hey there, pipsqueak," Brigadier General Mustang entered the room followed by Lieutenant Hawkeye. It seems that they were visiting them since they weren't in their military uniform.

"I am NOT a pipsqueak anymore!"

"It's true, Brigadier General," replied Al.

"We came to the Rockbells' house but Pinako said you three were in the hospital," Riza said.

"You're getting a shot aren't you?" Roy smirked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing. We'll wait outside." With that, he and Riza left the room. Not long after, five nurses came in. They tied him on the chair, in a way that he couldn't perform alchemy.

Ed kept moving around and it was hard keeping his arm still. Al nudged Winry and nodded at her then Winry walked over to Ed.

"You're as stubborn as ever, Edward Elric." Ed prepared himself for any kind of beating he would get from her but felt something press on his lips. When he opened his eyes, he saw Winry's face. He heard his brother whisper something to the doctor and the next thing he felt was the doctor stab his arm with the injection. He winced at it, but nothing could replace the feeling of Winry's lips over his.

When Winry released herself from the kiss, he stared at her with a flushed face. The hospital workers left, leaving the three teenagers to themselves.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here," The Brigadier General entered the room again with Hawkeye behind him.

"It's none of your business!" Ed snapped back, turning his head to the side to conceal his reddening face only to see Winry doing the same.

He glanced at Roy then at Riza then back at Roy. They _were_ getting awfully close for a Brigadier General and a First Lieutenant. Ed grinned evilly which made Roy suspicious.

"I see you're making progress with your-" Ed was cut off when Roy spoke.

"Riza, let's go," He slipped his hand into hers and pulled her away from the room.

"S-sir!" Riza replied with a slight blush on her face.

_'It's the first time I ever heard him call her by her first name.'_ Ed went out of the room and saw them walking in the hallway. "You can't hide from the facts, Mustang!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned back at him. "I hope your _girlfriend_ won't have a hard time with a stubborn brat like you!"

"Sir, I don't think it's a good idea to scream. You might wake up the patients," Riza said as they continued to walk. They heard Al say 'I guess it was a good idea adding milk in Brother's juice' and Ed shout and react violently. A few female nurses came out of their patients' room to see what the noise was about. When they saw Roy pass by, they blushed and smiled but their faces fell when they noticed him holding Riza's hand and immediately went back to work.

"I guess holding your hand repels stupid idiots like them, " He smirked as he lightly squeezed her hand.

**

* * *

**So... Do you like it? Crappy, I know. But anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! Anonymous review allowed! Even just one word will do! As long as you review, I'm happy! (I'm hopeless, aren't I?) 


End file.
